Something's Wrong With Sebastian
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Something's seriously wrong with Sebastian. Schizophrenia? Bipolar Disorder? Maybe just severe depression? What will solve this interesting demon issue? (CielxSebastian, Mey-rinxSebastian, BaldroyxSebastian, FinnyxSebastian) R-18 for pornography, blood, and mentions of insanity.
1. Am I Insane, Pluto?

Ciel was now seventeen, yet still didn't know how to tie his own shoes or how to properly button his shirts. He always had his butler to do it for him. But lately, Sebastian was different. He slept in late, which was rare because Sebastian hardly ever slept, all the food was either burnt or raw to the point where Baldroy could do a better job any day, and Sebastian could hardly dress himself properly, let alone dress his master.

Finny was outside playing with Pluto, who was in his human form. Finny ruffled his hair. "Who's a good boy? Are you a good boy? Are you a good boy?" Pluto suddenly pinned Finny to the soft grass, licking at his face lovingly. Finny giggled, petting Pluto's silver fur-like hair. "Where's your toy, buddy? Go get your toy!"

Suddenly, Baldroy and Mey-Rin called from the back door. "Finny, get in here!" Mey-Rin cried.

Baldroy's loud, booming, and somewhat panicked voice carried through the whole town, practically. "Finny, somethin's wrong with Sebastian! Come inside now!"  
>Finny gasped, running to the backdoor. He sped into the house, and then he saw it: Sebastian sat on the floor, crying-practically sobbing-hysterically. He was shaking as if he was scared, scared of something unknown yet definitely terrifying and horrific.<p>

"Sebastian?" Finny stared at the usually well put-together demon.

"I haven't the slightest clue what to do!" Mey-Rin watched in awe.

"Should we get Ciel? What do we do?" Baldroy ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I guess we ought to. It's the best thing to do. There's nothing we can do." Mey-Rin nodded, as if she had made the final decision.

"C-Ciel! Master, please, we need your help! Seriously, it's Sebastian!" Baldroy called up the stairs. It seemed like in a matter a seconds Ciel was there, although he was trying to seem like he didn't care.

"Sebastian? Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel's voice was quiet and calm.

"I...I can't take it any longer! They're telling me all these awful things! They tell me...to kill people, to kill myself! I won't obey, though, I can't!" Sebastian was tremulous and he looked so ill. True fear was inside his eyes. "I can't obey, but I can't take it!"

"Who, Sebastian? Who's saying those things?" Ciel was incredibly confused, yet ready to hurt anybody who was inflicting pain, mental or physical, onto his butler.  
>"I don't know! One's a woman...The other three are men. There's a child, a little girl! One man is American. He tells me to kill myself. The woman tells me to kill others. The other three just cry and scream in anguish, the girl the loudest! I can't take it!"<p>

"What do they look like?" Ciel sat by Sebastian on the floor.

"I can't see them, but I always hear their voices. They used to just come at night, but now they're constant." Sebastian cried harder, and he could barely speak through each hysteric sob.

"Finny, watch over Sebastian. Have Pluto with you. If anything happens, call for us. Mey-Rin, go down to the pharmacy and try to see what can help him. Baldroy, we'll research the best we can about demons. We can't have Sebastian like this." Ciel's voice was stern and firm, yet he really had no idea what to do.

Baldroy and Ciel walked upstairs to the library, hoping to find something. Both of their legs shook with each step. They needed to help Sebastian, they both knew that full well. They silently prayed that they'd find a way, any way, to help Sebastian, even a little. They couldn't stand to see their coworker, their friend, in such pain and agony like this.

"Anything about demons you can find, Baldroy, read it aloud. We need all the information we can get."

"Yessir." Baldroy nodded, beginning to sift through books. Not about five minutes later, a horrible shriek came from downstairs.

"That was Finny, master!" Baldroy cared for his sensitive friend and couldn't bare to hear him scream like that.

"Let's go!" Ciel and Baldroy ran downstairs. There sat Sebastian, blood dripping down his wrist. Perfect incisions were made, all almost exactly an inch and a half, all down his arm.

"Sebastian!" Baldroy couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sebastian, what on earth have you done!?" Ciel's voice was shaky and terrified, although he was trying to pretend like he was calm and completely in control.

"The voices...they told me to hurt Finny or myself...I couldn't hurt Finny." Sebastian's voice shook and stammered.

"Sebastian, this is an order: Don't listen to the voices! Don't obey them!" Ciel's voice was firm and loud.

"Yes...m'lord."

"Baldroy, go back into the library and continue to research. If you find anything of relevance, come down here, alright? I'll be down here with Sebastian."

Mey-Rin suddenly entered the door. "Is Sebastian alright?"

"What did you find?" Ciel demanded.

"Nothing, master. Sebastian is a demon, sir. Human medicine wouldn't work, master." Mey-Rin nodded as she spoke.

"Of course. Go join Baldroy upstairs, will you? He'll need help finding information, Mey-Rin."

"Yes, master!" Mey-Rin nodded again, then hurried up the stairs.

Before Mey-Rin could even walk up the stairs, Baldroy ran down, a book in his hands. "Master, master! Sir, join me in the other room for a moment, please, sir!" Ciel looked at Sebastian for a moment, then to Baldroy. Ciel nodded silently, walking into the other room.

"Master, lookkit 'ere!"

Ciel paused, before reading it aloud. "About every ten years, demons will have their mating season. Symptoms may include delusions, paranoia, aggression, depression, and hallucinations."

"Do you think that's it?"

"It's worth a shot, Baldroy."

"So what do we do, master? Do we just get somebody to have sex with him?" Baldroy stared at Ciel's eye, watching his every move desperately. Baldroy didn't know Sebastian well, but he did look up to him and he knew that Sebastian didn't deserve what he was going through; he had to help Sebastian.

"I guess so. Mey-Rin, come join us for a moment! You too, Finny. Have Pluto watch Sebastian." Ciel called out two the two servants. Mey-Rin and Finny obeyed and both silently walked into the room. Ciel then explained what Baldroy had found.

"Mey-Rin, because we're pretty sure that Sebastian doesn't like men, you'll be going first. Understand?" Ciel looked at the clumsy maid.

"Really? Oh, boy, Sebastian... But, what exactly do I do? Do I just walk in there and demand sex? Don't you think that's a bit impolite?"

"Do anything you want. Just help him." Ciel finally broke, showing how much he cared for Sebastian. "Just don't hurt him. I want him safe. We shouldn't leave him alone for too long, we should hurry and get back to him."

The three servants nodded to Ciel, then the four of them walked back into the kitchen, where Pluto was sitting in Sebastians lap and licking Sebastian's wounds clean. Pluto was whining sadly.

"Pluto..." Sebastian looked nervously at Pluto. "Am I insane?" Sebastian's tremulous hands buried into Pluto's silver hair.

Pluto, of course, didn't respond verbally, but on some level, he knew how ill Sebastian was. As if to comfort Sebastian, Pluto licked the butler's face and few times.

Just then, both Sebastian and Pluto realized that Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy and Ciel all stood by the doorway, watching them. Pluto whined, cowering in the corner away from the others when he saw the look on Mey-Rin's face.

"Sebastian! I can't take it! I haven't had sex in three years! You're going to have sex with me, now!" Mey-Rin was a very good actor, either that, or her words were based upon some sort of truth.

Sebastian's eyes instantly gleamed with a new sort of insanity, and a fang poked out from his lip. "Do you have a condom, dear?"

"Yes." Mey-Rin pulled one out from her pocket. The relatively new invention was not too common to carry around, and only a desperate or of ill-repute woman would always carry a condom with her.

It seemed as if in a matter of seconds, the two were embracing each other, grinding against each other and Sebastian's shirt had already come off."Sebastian...Oh! Tee hee~! Sebastian...!"

"Should we give them privacy?" Baldroy looked to Ciel.

"I suppose." Ciel nodded, and Baldroy, Pluto and Finny all followed Ciel into the living room.

"They're having sex in the kitchen. Eugh." Baldroy muttered to himself, shivering. It was guaranteed that he would never look at that room the same way again. Pluto sat right in Finny's lap.

"Pluto's been such a good boy today. He was so kind to Sebastian, did you see that? It was so sweet." Finny smiled down at Pluto, who was now sleeping, his head resting in Finny's lap. Pluto's snores were soft and gentle.

"I hope that Baldroy is right so that we can easily solve this problem." Ciel sighed.

Baldroy still had his nose in the book. "No, I don't think it will be easy. It says here that it often takes three days straight of non-stop sex to prematurely stop the mating season."

"Three straight days!?" Ciel stared at the book. Baldroy was right. "Well, how long will the mating season last if we don't prematurely end it?"

"Two years, master."

"Two years? We can't have Sebastian like this for two years." Finny continued to pet Pluto as he spoke quietly. "Sebastian is so important to this household; I don't know what we could ever do without him."

"I don't know...I guess we're going to have to get him to have sex for three consecutive days." Baldroy ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think that that part will be the problem, Baldroy. I think the fact that somebody else needs to provide the sex for him will be the hardest part. Sure, he can do a lot of it himself, but I'm sure for a demon, it just won't be enough." Ciel was trying his best to dance around the fact that this was his butler having sex with his servants.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Mey-Rin stumbled in, falling into Baldroy's arms. Her hair was disheveled and she was barely dressed decently. The strap of her dress was falling, her glasses were barely on and her body was shaking.<p>

"Woah, careful there! Mey-Rin, are you alright?" Baldroy stared at her before gently sitting her down on a couch.

"He wants more. Dammit, he wants more..." Mey-Rin looked weak, like she was about to pass out.

"I guess we'll have to have somebody else besides Mey-Rin help Sebastian." Ciel looked to Baldroy and Finny.

The two male servants stared at each other for a long while. Finally, Finny broke. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll help him. You're next, though, Baldroy." Finny walked into the kitchen.

There was Sebastian, half-clothed and shaking with desperation. "Finny? Ah, Finny...Please..." Sebastian had a huge erection. Finny walked up to Sebastian. "I'll help you, it's okay."

Finny sat next to Sebastian, pulling Sebastian's half-on trousers and pants down lower, grazing Sebastian's wet erection.

"Nnn, Finny... Please don't go slowly."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Finny walked back to the other servants. His shirt was stained with a suspicious substance and his pants were wrinkled. He was panting and fatigued, falling onto the couch. "Baldroy..."<p>

"You alright, Finny?" Baldroy asked panickedly.

"You're next, Baldroy." wheezed Finny. Pluto sat on Finny's lap, licking Finny's face. Finny's face was bright red, and he was sweaty and panting. He closed his heavy eyelids with fatigue.

"Alright, alright." Baldroy petted Finny's hair comfortingly before walking hesitantly into the kitchen.

Ciel realized that the time that he would have to have sex with Sebastian. Not like he much minded, it just might make things awkward.

"Master, look 'ere. It says that most demons like to be submissive in sex, contrary to popular belief." Mey-Rin looked at Ciel.

When Baldroy returned exhaustedly, Ciel walked into the kitchen. What he saw there caused a warmth in his lower abdomen:

There sat Sebastian masturbating right then and there, moaning and grunting softly. "Nn...Master...ahn! Mmph, master..."

_Is he thinking of me while doing such a thing!? Look at him...Ah, he's moaning so much; he's really enjoying himself, isn't he? He's normally such an elegant man to see him like this is so...wild. _

"Sebastian?"

"Ah, master...Nnn! Master, please...Master, ahn! Uhn, Master! Bocchan~!" Sebastian only responded in moans and animalistic grunts.

"Sebastian, call Grell. He can help you."

"I can't...wait for Grell. I need you, Bocchan. Please, sir...do me a favor, sir. Mmph! Sir, please!" Sebastian sighed with pleasure and he continued to pump himself vigorously. "Please, I need you! Oh, please~!"

Ciel dug his teeth into his bottom lip, trying not to say anything. He felt more blood flow lower.

"Please~! Ahn, Ciel! Ahn! Ah, ah, Ciel!" Sebastian was already about to come. Ciel bit his lip even tighter, causing it to bleed. Ciel was panting now. "Ciel~! Master! Ahn, Bocchan! Bocchan! Yes, Bocchan! Ahn, Master~! M'lord, nnngh! Mmmph~!" Sebastian came into his hand while moaning incredibly loudly.

"Sebastian...can I...?" Ciel sat down next to Sebastian. "Here, let me help you. I'm sorry for not helping earlier." Ciel pinned Sebastian to the floor, who squirmed and had nothing but lust and desperation in his red eyes. "How would you like it, Sebastian? How rough or soft would you like it?"

"Really...rough, Master. Please, Bocchan." Sebastian squirmed.

"Aren't you a naughty boy?" Ciel chuckled. Ciel was a total virgin. As virgin as virgins could get. Being only seventeen and unmarried, he had never had sex. It was reasonable. However, Ciel owned a few dirty novels himself and knew some tricks. Sure, the things that he said were cliche, but Sebastian didn't really care about dialogue at this point, he just wanted Ciel to shut up and fuck him.

"Tie me up." Sebastian looked at Ciel, blushing as he stammered those words. This is something Sebastian would never ever say typically. "I mean...please, m'lord."  
>Ciel grinned. "Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we? That way I can properly disrobe you and tie you up."<p>

Sebastian, who had an unbuttoned white shirt, a black tie and still had his trousers on, although unzipped, nodded vigorously. "Please, sir."

The two hurried to Ciel's bedroom, where Sebastian's shirt, pants and trousers came off. Ciel removed Sebastian's tie, using it to tie the butler's hands to the headboard. Ciel removed Sebastian's gloves, revealing the five-pointed star that reminded him of the fact that he owned Sebastian. It felt so good to own things, especially a hellishly handsome demon butler.

"Are you into pain?" Ciel grinned with the question.

"Nn...Yes, Bocchan..." Sebastian squirmed. The cold air on his warm body felt good, but he needed Ciel inside of him or at least to do something besides asking him questions.

Ciel suddenly bit down viciously on a nipple, causing Sebastian to cry out. "Ahhn, Master!" Sebastian gulped. "Master, please...hurry, Master!" Sebastian thrust his hips, squirming and moaning.

Ciel slapped Sebastian's thigh, causing Sebastian to yelp. "Quiet, or I'll have to do something to cover your mouth and keep you from speaking."

"Master, hurry up..."

"You leave me no choice." Ciel grabbed a scarf, tying it over Sebastian's mouth so that Sebastian couldn't speak.

Ciel smacked Sebastian's thigh again, causing Sebastian to cry out with pleasure. "Mnnyah!"

"Spread your legs, Sebastian." Ciel demanded. Sebastian immediately obeyed. He couldn't take it any longer! He needed Ciel! "Good boy." Ciel grinned.

Ciel slammed two fingers into Sebastian. "Mmmph! Nyah!" Sebastian's voice was a growl of pleasure.

"Despite how much you've done it today, you're still so tight." Ciel brushed against Sebastian's prostate gently.

"Mmmph! Nnm!" Sebastian immediately reacted, thrusting and begging for more. He also sounded like he was trying to say something.

"Hm? I can't hear you." Ciel chuckled, slamming his fingers against Sebastian's prostate.

"Ahnnn! Yaaa~!"

Ciel grinned, pulling his fingers out. "Ready, Sebastian?"

Sebastian responded by nodding desperately and thrusting his hips to show his lust and neediness.

"Aright." Ciel suddenly slammed into Sebastian, causing Sebastian to cry out loudly. Immediately, Ciel began thrusting quickly, Sebastian shouting with each pounding slam on his prostate.

"Nyah! Myaaagh! Baaah!" Sebastian was moaning incredibly loudly, grinding his hips against Ciel's, forcing his master to go in deeper.

"Unh, Sebastian...Ah, that feels so good...Fuck, Sebastian...Ahn..." Ciel gritted his teeth, his body shaking and his face bright red. "Ah...Shit...I..."

Sebastian moaned through the scarf, looking at Ciel with comforting eyes, as if telling him to come. Ciel suddenly did so, moaning and growling Sebastian's name. Sebastian simultaneously came onto his chest.

Ciel paused, panting and gasping for air. He reached up, removing the scarf from Sebastian's mouth. "You're already...excited again... Another...round?" Ciel panted in between words.

"Please, Bocchan. I need more." Sebastian didn't seem to be tired at all, in fact he was still lustful and energetic.

"Alright, alright." Ciel sighed, still flaccid. He gently pulled out of Sebastian, leaning down and kissing the tip of Sebastian's erection.

"Ah, young master...do you really...want to do that?" Sebastian's hips were twitching, begging to see the young master engulf Sebastian's erection and swallow his semen.

"Of course." Ciel grinned, slowly slipping Sebastian's erection into his warm mouth. He began bobbing his head and scraping his teeth against it every so often. He wasn't too experienced, but he did feel amazing.

"Master, please go quickly. I really...need you to-Ah, master!" Ciel suddenly sped up, gripping Sebastian's hips. "Master, master, master!" His voice was a shriek. He begged to thrust his hips but Ciel wouldn't allow it. "Master!"

"I love the way that you shout so loud that all of England knows I own you." Ciel grinned, continuing to suck and bob.

"Master! Master! Annnygh! Master~!" Ciel pulled away right as Sebastian came, just adding more semen to his abdomen.

By now, Ciel was erect again. He slowly pushed into his butler, then began moving quickly. It didn't take long for the both of them to come. Ciel pulled out, panting and gasping. His hair was messy and he looked disheveled in general. He lay next to Sebastian.

"No more, m'lord?" Sebastian asked innocently and slightly sadly.

"Call Grell."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any inaccuracies, this was my first Black Butler fan-fiction. I understand that a lot of people use the mating season excuse to get sex started, but I don't really care; I find it sexy. If you want me to do the GrellxSebastian I will, because GrellxSebastian is one of my several OTPs. I hope you at least found this sexy! All comments and feedback is greatly appreciated. <strong>


	2. I Love You

The red-haired man was wearing red lipstick and red eyeshadow. He held handcuffs in his hand. "So I heard you need some help, Bassy?"

"I'm not in the mood for your games, I just...I'm really desperate right now, Grell." Sebastian had mustered enough strength to get dressed. He stood, shaking in front Grell.

"That's why I'm going to help, Bassy. Come on, up to your bedroom. Unless you want to do it right here in the living room." Grell grinned, twirling the handcuffs around. Then Grell noticed that Sebastian's amount of desperate pre-cum had left a tiny stain on the front of his trousers, and his massively needy erection had only framed the stain.

Sebastian noticed Grell staring, and Sebastian pulled his shirt down over the crotch of his trousers. "Staring is not polite, you know."

"Look at you, trying to be all serious when you're desperate." Grell giggled. "Bassy, up to your room, come on."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was pinned to bed, his arms handcuffed to the headboard. Grell's fingers were inside him, rubbing at everything amazing.<p>

"Nm..." Sebastian grunted softly, trying his best not to make a sound to give Grell that satisfaction. "Grell can you...hurry up any?" Suddenly, Grell slammed his fingers directly into Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian couldn't hold his moans back with this beautiful feeling. "Aaaahn! Ciel!"

"You naughty boy, saying the wrong name." Grell growled, slapping Sebastian on the thigh, causing Sebastian to grunt in pleasure.

"More, please! Ah!" Sebastian squirmed and thrust desperately. Grell began fingering Sebastian roughly. "Please! Please! More!" The red-head's other hand began stroking Sebastian's needy and weeping erection. "Ahnnn! Ciel!"

Grell squeezed Sebastian's erection painfully tight, causing Sebastian to cry out, mainly more in pain than in pleasure. His sharp nails began to dig in, and Sebastian squealed. "Grell! Grell, slow down! S-Stop, ow! Lucifer, that hurts!" Sebastian begged.

"Promise that you won't say Ciel's name anymore while you're having sex with me." Grell's voice was a harsh growl. It was terrifying to imagine that Grell could actually be scary, but boy, was he.

"I promise just...Shit, let go!" Sebastian tried to pull away.

"Promise?"

"Yes! I promise, Grell!"

"Say my name again." Grell growled.

"Grell! Grell Sutcliff! Grell!" Sebastian cried out.

Grell weakened his grip, causing Sebastian to sigh loudly. "I'm sorry. Just don't call me Ciel again." Keeping his fingers slowly moving inside of Sebastian, Grell moved down, licking the red marks that he left on Sebastian's penis. "I hope this will make up for the pain I put you through."

"Just no teeth." Sebastian reminded, terrified of Grell's horrifically sharp teeth.

"Of course, darling." Grell wrapped his lips around the erection, causing Sebastian to shudder.

"Grell...Fmmph...Ah...That feels...really good..." Sebastian tried to squirm from the handcuffs to bury his hands in Grell's hair. "Please go faster...I need you to go faster...Grell...Please..."

Grell sped up, sucking as hard as possible. "Ah! Grell! Oh my Satan...I...I'm going to..." Grell slammed his fingers into Sebastian's prostate. "Grell~!" Sebastian came into Grell's mouth, and Grell swallowed all of it.

Grell giggled, pulling his fingers out and kissing Sebastian. Sebastian blushed even redder; Even Ciel didn't kiss him. "Grell..."

"I'm sorry for kissing you. That was too far." Grell felt incredibly embarrassed.

"No...please keep kissing me..." Shyness filled Sebastian's words.

Grell smiled, kissing Sebastian again. As he did so, he removed the handcuffs. Sebastian moaned into the kiss, holding Grell's still-clothed body tightly. "You're wearing too much, Grell." Sebastian chuckled.

"Perhaps I am." Grell chuckled, removing his jacket and his shirt. His body was pale and slightly muscular. Either way, he was beautiful.

"Trousers, too." Sebastian demanded.

"You're suddenly less submissive one I took those handcuffs off." Grell said, removing his slacks. "Maybe I should put them back on."

"No, I need to touch you." Sebastian begged.

"Alright, then." Grell chuckled, removing his underwear. His erection stood tall and proud as he straddled Sebastian.

"Ooh, look how turned on you are. You're certainly excited." Sebastian chuckled, pushing hair away from Grell's face. Sebastian's black bangs were slicked back with sweat and his face was bright red.

"Well, hearing you shout my name didn't exactly turn me off." Grell giggled. He seductively sucked on his fingers, rubbing his erection with the saliva. Suddenly, he plunged his erection into Sebastian.

"Ah, Dickens, that hurts!" Sebastian cried out.

"How are you so tight although you just had sex with Ciel?" Grell moaned slightly.

"Ah...well...I haven't been...submissive in a few hundred years and...Well, Ciel is just seventeen and-" Grell suddenly began to move. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! No, no, that's too fast! Just...give me a tick, okay?" Sebastian buried his head into Grell's shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt this much with Ciel?" Grell kissed Sebastian's forehead while stroking his thick black hair.

"A little...maybe...I'm just sore from having so much sex. Ciel was...incredibly rough." Sebastian grimaced. "Ah...shit... Grell..."

"Sebastian...You're crying. Does it really hurt that much?" Grell petted Sebastian's hair.

"It...It really hurts, Grell." Sebastian whimpered.

"Here, let me pull out." Grell kissed Sebastian's forehead.

"No, no, no, that's hurt too much." Sebastian held Grell incredibly tightly.

"Well, I can't just stay inside you. I'm going to need to pull out eventually." Grell tried to speak comforting words.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian was embarrassed because of how teary-eyed he was.

Grell held Sebastian's hand as he slowly and gently pulled out. Sebastian was crying out in pain until Grell finally pulled out all the way.

"Maybe...I could ride you?" Grell asked faux-innocently. The two of them were still incredibly turned on.

"Yeah... Okay, that sounds good." Sebastian grinned. Grell slowly slipped over Sebastian's penis. "Ahn...Grell..."

"Are you okay, Bassy?" Grell pushed hair away from Sebastian's face.

"Yeah...It feels good..." Sebastian smiled softly, sitting upright so they were both facing each other directly. Their lips met as Grell slowly began to move up and down. "Mm...Grell...Ah..."

"Bassy...Sebas-chan...Fmmph!" Grell moaned as he began touching himself.

"Here, allow me." Sebastian gracefully moved Grell's hand away as he began stroking Grell's erection, causing it to leak pre-cum.

"Hah...Bassy!" Grell sped up. "Bassy, yes! Yes, yes!" Grell threw his head back, moaning. "Yes! Bassy!"

"Grell...Grell! Grell~! Yes, Grell! Ahnn!" Both of their voices began overlapping and they could hardly contain their excitement. "Ahn! Grell...Grell, I love you~!"

"Bassy...Bassy~! I love you, too, Bassy! Bassy~!" Grell suddenly came onto Sebastian's chest and simultaneously, Sebastian came.

The two sat, staring at each other. "Bassy...did you really mean what you said? You said you loved me. Did you mean it?" Grell stammered between breaths.

"Y-Yes. D-Did you?" Sebastian's face was red.

"Yes, I did. I love you, Bassy."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, after those crazy three days, Sebastian spent the next week sleeping, putting ice on his (thanks to Grell) damaged penis, and attempting to sort out his feelings for both Ciel and Grell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Listen, I was watching Sex Sent Me To The ER while writing this so...yeah. That's my explanation, okay? Can we all just pray for Sebastian's poor sore ass right now? Thanks so much for reading. Love you guys. <strong>


End file.
